bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Roy
|Place2 = 2nd |Votes2 = 0 |HOHs2= 2 (Weeks 6 & 9) |Alliances2 =OTT Jamboree Krason The Jackolanterns Late Night Jamboree |Days2 = 65 |Nominations2 = 4 (Weeks 1, 7, 8 & 10) |Vetos2 = 3 (Weeks 1, 6 & 8) |Loyalties2 = Danielle Lickey Kryssie Ridolfi Justin Duncan Neeley Jackson Shane Chapman |birthdate = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Big_Brother:_Over_the_Top_HouseGuests#Jason |occupation = Grocery Stocker |hometown = Fall River, MA |Currently2 = Runner-Up}} Jason Tyler Roy'https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Big_Brother:_Over_the_Top_HouseGuests#Jason is the runner-up of ''Big Brother: Over The Top, who previously competed in Big Brother 17. In BB17, Jason was known for his sassy personality, his sense of humor, and his tendency to spread things throughout the house. His best friend in the house was Da'Vonne Rogers, and they both were members of The High Rollers alliance. Throughout the season, Jason was a very strong competitor, winning 1 HoH and 2 BotB competitions within the first three weeks. During Week 5, he was backdoored by Vanessa and went out earlier than many had hoped. His big mouth made him an instant target to The Sixth Sense alliance, who blindsided him, which resulted in his eviction by a vote of 7-2. He placed 13th. His eviction caused the power couple Clelli to be evicted during the following two weeks after his eviction. On finale night, Jason, along with John and James, was revealed to be in the top three to win America's Favorite HouseGuest, but he lost to James. On finale night of ''Big Brother 18'', Julie announced that Jason was eligible to be the final houseguest in Big Brother: Over The Top, along with Season 18 houseguest Jozea Flores. Jason ended up receiving the most votes, so he got to re-enter the house. After entering, he was immediately targeted by the rest of the players. In week 1, HoH Monte Massongill made him the target. However, he managed to survive by winning the veto. After that, the target came off his back and he joined the Late Night Jamboree. Throughout the season he was known for his rivalry with Shelby Stockton. He was also a competition threat, winning 2 HoHs and 3 PoVs. His strong strategic play and competition wins allowed him to make it to the end. However, his rude and vulgar comments about several members of The Ballsmashers alliance, particularly Shelby, ultimately cost him the win against Morgan Willett. Biography Big Brother 17 Retrived from CBS.com '''Age: 25 Hometown: Fall River, Massachusetts Current City: Swansea, Massachusetts Occupation: Supermarket cashier Three adjectives that describe you: Vibrant, motor mouthed, and hungry. Favorite Activities: Hanging out with my girlfriends, going out with them shopping/dinner/drinks, etc. I also enjoy crafts, item personalization, making candles, anything DIY and upcycling. Watching the Big Brother feeds and enjoying days in the sun, which are few here. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: I feel the most difficult part will be the game aspect. The maneuvering through people and surviving the first week and any twists. I've watched enough years of feeds to know I can slink around and be bored all day and that daily living will become second nature. It will probably be most difficult biting my tongue. In life, I will check people without fear of repercussion but in that house, I could be chewing my lips off my face some days. Also, running out of cigarettes in an already stressful environment would be difficult. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most: Favorites would include Danielle from Season 3, Diane from Season 5, Daniele from Season 8, Kevin from Season 11, and Britney from Season 12. Diane would be my overall favorite because I feel that she was the first girl to truly get robbed in this game. Sorry, Danielle from Season 3, but you should have known the Satan thing wasn't going to go over well. Britney was a great entertainment factor and a catchphrase queen. What are you afraid of: Flying and airplanes. Also, spiders. I have two terrible stories of spiders and their babies hatching close in my vicinity. Once, as a child, I woke up all itchy and knew something was wrong. I turned on the light, which was hanging above my bed, and I was covered with hundreds of little white spiders. I didn’t sleep in my room for a week afterwards. Spiders are my only kryptonite. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… Make fun of everything and most especially yourself. What would you take into the house and why: My Louis Vuitton backpack because it’s like my adopted child that comes everywhere (the uses for it in that house are currently lost on me), Mod Podge for crafting (best way to stay busy and break up the day), and I guess all my crazy printed shirts that would most likely get confiscated. Jason may be short and skinny, but this Massachusetts boy has got a big mouth on him. Never one to shy away from conflict, Jason admits he's not easily intimidated. As a child, Jason was always picked last for team sports but would then surprise his classmates with his unwavering determination and shocking speed. Still living at home with his mother, Jason has always got along better with women and plans on having an all-female alliance upon entering the Big Brother house. He thinks the strong men should be targeted immediately and winning challenges will be a crucial part of his strategy. Jason wouldn't be caught dead lounging around the Big Brother house in his pajamas all day; he's got too much style and sass for that.https://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/215047/ Big Brother: Over the Top Player History - Big Brother 17 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother: Over The Top Competition History Have/Have-Not History Safety History Care Package History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * Jason appeared on Big Brother 18 to discuss Da'Vonne Rogers' and James Huling's gameplay. * Jason attended the premiere of Big Brother 20 Trivia * He noted in interviews that he applied for Big Brother 15 but never got a call, so he kept applying until he was chosen for Big Brother 17. * In one interview, Jason revealed that for his Big Brother key segment, he filmed at a random grocery store, as the one he actually works at wouldn't allow filming. * He was the first person to win Battle of the Block twice in Big Brother 17. * He was the second HouseGuest (and first male along with Steve) to win two competitions in Big Brother 17, following Becky. * He was either the Head of Household or nominated for eviction every week he spent inside the house during Big Brother 17. * As opposed to John, who was nominated during his first 4 weeks, Jason was nominated during his last 4 weeks of Big Brother 17. * Jason was the first former Head of Household to be evicted in Big Brother 17. ** He is the only houseguest to win HOH and be evicted pre-jury. * He is the second HouseGuest to be evicted pre-jury and be a runner-up for the Fan Favorite Award, following Howard Overby from Big Big Brother 15. * His eviction caused James to nominate Clay and Shelli for eviction the following week. ** Clay has said that he regrets evicting Jason, but he had to respect Vanessa's plan. * He is the first HouseGuest of his season to appear on The Bold & The Beautiful. ** Meg, James, and John later appeared in the Halloween special. * Jason was the first HouseGuest in Big Brother: Over The Top to win the Power of Veto twice. He was later followed by Morgan Willett. ** He is the only male to win the PoV multiple times. * Jason was the third HouseGuest (and only male) in Big Brother: Over The Top to hold the title of Head of Household twice, following Danielle Lickey and Shelby Stockton respectively. * Jason won the most competitions out of any HouseGuest in Big Brother: Over The Top with five wins total (2 HoH & 3 PoVs). ** Since Jason was gifted Co-HOH by America, he would have 4 wins. * Jason is the eighth HouseGuest in the history of the show to win an HoH, BotB, and PoV competition. He followed Donny Thompson, Christine Brecht, Frankie Grande, James Huling, Steve Moses, Liz Nolan, and Nicole Franzel. * In multiple seasons, Jason has won a total of 8 competitions (3 HoH's, 3 PoV's, and 2 BotB competitions). ** Without the Battle of the Block or America's Care Package, he would have five competition wins. * He has the highest placement jump out of any Big Brother houseguest going from 13th place to 2nd place. * Jason holds the record for the most competitions won by an LGBT houseguest in multiple seasons, with 8 competition wins in total (3 HoH's, 3 PoV's and 2 BoTB competitions). * He is the first HouseGuest to win the first HoH and PoV but separately on two seasons. * Jason is the third openly gay HouseGuest to make it to the final 2. He followed Ivette Corredero from Big Brother 6 and Andy Herren from Big Brother 15, and he would later be followed by Ross Mathews from ''Celebrity Big Brother 1'' and Kaycee Clark from Big Brother 20. * Jason is one of five HouseGuests to be nominated during the first week and make it to the Final Two. The others are Nicole Nilson Schaffrich, Porsche Briggs, fellow BB17 houseguest Steve Moses, and Paul Abrahamian (twice). Steve is the only one who then went on to win the game. References Category:Contestants Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Males Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Season 17 (US) Contestants Category:13th Place Category:Over The Top Possible Contestants Category:Over The Top Contestants Category:Runner-Ups